Bloodred Magic (Revised)
by RedWolfMoon
Summary: Roy and Edward are summoned to Hogwarts to protect a certain wizard. Why does Roy act so strange, and why does Ed get those nightmares? Yaoi. Rated M. Eventual Roy/Ed. Eventual FMA/HP. Read and review my lovelies!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So, I took it upon myself to reread this series of mine…I found it quite immature. I have no idea what was going through my mind, so before I go through with a sequel, I decided to rewrite it. PLEASE read it again, it is VERY different. It has the same storyline, sort of, but the chapters are completely different. Same concept, but different words. I will post as I write them, but I will not hold this story hostage for reviews. **

**But I do like them! ^_^ So please review!**

Chapter 1

Life sucks when you have a sexual harassing boss. No one knew this better than young 16 year old Edward Elric, child prodigy. Of course, he couldn't tell anyone about it, seeing as he was working for the military. Roy Mustang had seniority and power, and everyone would believe his words over Ed's. Especially seeing how he was made the sole leader of the military. Now, back to the sexual harassment issue.

He couldn't remember when it exactly started, but it must've been around the time that Al's body was returned. A few lecherous grabs of his ass and some husky words, and Ed just knew that the bastard was teasing him.

All this most likely would have ended if Ed's reaction had gone smoother and more controlled. Instead, Ed went on frenzy—waving his hands around in frenzy and not noticing how brightly he blushed-yes, he could've handled it better, and ever since that moment, the taisa made it a point to harass the chibi.

Edward sighed deeply as he made his way to the oh so familiar office, reflecting on the aftermath of that night—the night that he almost died, and Al was brought back to the flesh again. In just a few short months, Al and Winry's relationship became the hottest topic of Risembool, and Edward was stuck being the dog of the military.

Ed laughed at that. _'Ha, dog of the military my ass!'_ He mused angrily. _'I'm more like their mutt! More precisely, even, is the fact that I've turned into their fucking lap dog!'_

Those were only the points of bringing Al back that affected his exterior life. The blond Elric suffered raging nightmares that brought a cold sweat soaking through his bones, and every night we woke up at 12 in the morning, only to fall back asleep at 4:30…two and a half hours before he had to wake up to get to work.

Stifling a yawn, Ed made it to Roy's office. Unusually for him, he decided that he would knock. Just to confuse the bastard.

"Come in!" came the lucrative voice. "The door is unlocked."

Ed followed the man's command to enter, and inwardly smirked at the open look of confusement on his superior officer's face. Of course it disappeared in an instant, but it had been there.

"Oh, well hello Fullmetal. How was your night? Nail anyone good?"

Ed's face burned with a mixture of anger and humiliation as he slammed down the report he was holding. "Fuck off Mustang." He muttered darkly. "How could I, seeing how I had to stay awake at ungodly hours to write this damn thing!"

Roy just smirked and shook his head. "Well Ed, you should've written that thing a couple of weeks ago…speaking of which, how would you like to recount yesterdays…_events_?

Ed shuddered and looked away, nauseous feelings spreading throughout his gut. He knew exactly what the man was insinuating. What he had meant to do with that question.

"J-just tell me the god-damned mission!" He growled, feeling as he would puke. "I will NEVER do that again. Not in this lifetime." **(A/N-hehee! I might never tell you what he did!)**

Roy chuckled and brought out a case file, handing to Ed. His face grew serious and grim.

"Memorize these details, Edward, because this is an X ranked mission." This froze Ed.

"X rank?"

"Yes, X ranked. I'm not really surprised that you haven't heard of it. Usually the black ops alchemists are the only ones allowed to partake…but this case has extenuating circumstances. See for yourself." The raven haired man sat quietly read over the file, quickly memorizing it.

"A child, sir?" He murmured softly. "That's why I was called in, isn't it?"

Roy frowned slightly when Ed indicated that he was no longer a child. Entering the military doesn't make you an adult. Even if that person entered at such a young age. "Yes, FullMetal, that is precisely the reason I called you in. Hogwarts needs at least two alchemists to watch over the boy, and it would be better for someone his own age to blend in and do this job."

Edward met his harasser's eyes. "Who's this other person to be?" He asked, even though he was 99% sure of what the reply was going to be.

"Let's put it this way." Roy smirked devilishly. "You and I will be getting to know one another more closely for the course of at least one year…at the very least."

Ed groaned and leaned his shoulder against the wall.

"Damn it." He muttered. Roy, seeing his advantage point, decided to be sneaky. Creeping up from his seat, he snuck around the boy and wrapped his arms around the other's waist.

Ed jumped and immediately tried to shove the man off of him. It was futile, and Ed couldn't help but shudder as Roy nipped a little at his exposed neck, hands reaching up beneath his shirt.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Ed screamed, Kneeing the man in the groin. We'll call it kneeing him in the groin for the sake of Ed's sanity. Everyone knows that the short blond just hates to fail. Nevertheless, Roy parried the assault and returned to his seat.

"For that, Edward, I just might have to book the slowest travel to our destination…"

The blond groaned, suddenly feeling the urge to murder a superior officer. What the older man did was inexcusable, but the small bulge in his own tight leather pants was even more so.

Seeing no rise from him, Roy sighed and shook his head. "You have an hour to pack, FullMetal." He said softly. "Be by my apartment at 10:30 so we can depart."

With a swift nod, Ed was on his way to the dorms he lived at. Memories were starting to cloud his mind. He was now regretting that Roy had showed up to stop him from sacrificing himself for Al. Why couldn't he have just let things be? Now the gate had given Alphonse his body and soul back, as well as they gave Edward back his arm and leg…all without a payment.

These grim thoughts plagued him all throughout his process of packing the few processions he owned. The picture of his mother and Al. The few clothes he had, and of course his toiletries. He didn't really believe in possessions. Why else could he burn his house down?

With a sigh, Ed sat on the bare bed. He still had 45 minutes to kill. Leaning back, his head hit the pillow gracefully, and before he knew it, Morpheus embraced him in the relentless sleep of dreams.

**(A/N-just to forewarn you guys, there's gonna be a tad bit of graphic description in this italicized area. So yeah. If you don't want to read that (I have no idea why you wouldn't) then skip over this part.)**

"_Kehehehehehe." _

_The sounds echoed around Edward in the pitch darkness that surrounded him._

"_H-hello? Is anyone there?" He called out. Roy emerged from the darkness, an inhumane grin on his face._

"_Edward, come here."_

_Unable to refuse, Ed found himself pressing against Roy's porcelain body, moaning and groaning in desire. Roy just stood there with an emotionless smirk, showing no yearning whatsoever._

"_Edward, you are not loved. I have and never will love you. No one loves you. Why else do you think that it's been months since you've heard from Al and his lovely family of Rockbells? Hell, all I desired was your body, but even then, it was only to advance my career."_

_The raven haired man motioned to the shadows, and the one man that Edward feared above all others crept out from the shadows. The said man was dressed in the sickest S&M outfit imaginable, and he held a whip in his hand._

"_Come now, Edward, let me do this to you. It's for your redemption son." The man flicked the whip around his penis, which was held firmly by buckles, and the only viewable part was the very tip. Ed gagged at the swollen area, slick with precum._

"_F-father." He shuddered and trembled. He backed up, only to find that all around him, doppelgangers of the man who relentlessly tortured him now surrounded him._

"_P-please…" He whimpered to Roy. Tears threatened to fall from his golden eyes. "D-don't do this to me! I'll do anything you want me to do with you, just don't let him RAPE ME!"_

"_Hmm?" Roy smirked, sitting down in the comforter that had just appeared behind him. "What was that? Rape you? No, my dear FullMetal, I will not rape you. Hohenheim's doing it for me. Don't worry. I'll still get pleasure in your pain."_

-ward

_Hohenheim smiled and advanced towards his son. Pulling out handcuffs from god knows where, he straddled the frozen boy, and clipped the metal contraptions on, pushing the arms above his head. "Hmm..." The man muttered, his eyes raking the boy from head to toe. "Roy, We need to do something about the clothes…they just don't do him justice." _

_With a sadistic chuckle, Roy snapped his fingers, transforming his clothes into something more…appropriate for the moment. _

-dward!

_Ed shook all over as the cold air hit his now exposed body. He wore nothing but leather all over him. His penis was held in a contraption similar to his father's…except with some __**up**__grades. A ring held him at the base unusually under the ball sack. This prevented the blood from being able to release his seed. Small strips of leather criss-crossed the length and the top was covered with a freezing cold metal covering, making the Ed whimper at the torture he was enduring. _

"_Father, please!" He moaned softly. Hohenheim looked the boy over and smirked._

"_Certainly, son." He moved to the boy's head and straddled his shoulders. Positioning himself, he made it to where his hard dick was touching his son's lips. _

"_Lap at it like the trapped puppy you are." He commanded. Shaking, Ed could do nothing but comply. Reluctantly, he extended his tongue and began to lick at the disgusting man's tip, tears threatening to spill from his eyes._

-dward!

"_Ohoho!" Roy laughed. "Little boy's asking for more. Maybe you should service the poor boy, Hohenheim? Unlubed?" The older blond nodded sadistically and proceeded to flip the boy once he got up._

"_NO PLEASE!" Ed called out, tears streaming down his face freely. "Please don't do this to me Roy! I'll do anything! Just don't-don't-don't let him rape me!"_

_All Edward saw, however, as he felt the tip of his father's leather buckled penis start to spread apart his ass, was the satisfied look across his superior officer's face as that very man began to reach down his pants._

"_Begin."_

**(A/N-Thus ends this slightly almost graphic rape scene. If you skipped it, this is your endpoint. Proceed with the story.)**

"!"

Ed shot up in the bed, throat raw and sweat practically bleeding from his body as he trembled all over. He wildly glanced around the room, barely recognizing the dark haired person before him.

"D-don't let him." He whimpered softly to the blurry black haired figure before him. "P-please Roy, don't…just _don't let him!_"

"C-calm down Edward." The figure spoke. Fury bent down the younger boy and reassuringly placed a hand on his shoulder. "It was just a nightmare."

'_He's trembling too much…'_ Fury thought, a little scared. Edward trembled so hard and fast, that the 20 year old officer thought for a second that he was having a seizure. _'I have to report this.'_

After 20 minutes of trembling in silence, Ed got up and warmed up some tea from the fridge.

"What brings you here?" He murmured to Fury, his voice still shaking a little.

"Umm…" the reply was hesitant to answer. "Well, Breda and I share the dorm next to yours, and we heard you m-moaning. Breda thought you were in here with someone, but I didn't hear a-anyone else." Fury was almost too scared to continue. "I knocked, but when you didn't answer, I thought that maybe you were attacked…"

Edward nodded and numbly stared off in space. He could remember every detail of the dream that he had.

"Um…" Fury murmured nervously. "Are you going somewhere? I mean, your suitcase is-"

"Shit." Ed said weakly. "The Fuhrer…do you think you could give me a ride to his house?" Fury nodded, a concerned look on his face. "Of course. Just let me get the keys."

The two of them set off, and even as they drove, Fury noticed that Edward began to shiver a little.

"Here we are." He said. Edward met his eyes.

"Don't tell anyone." Edward said, a little darkness leaking into his eyes. "I'm begging you to not mention any of this to Mustang. H-he can't see me like…like that-that weak _thing_ I turn into." Not waiting for a reply, Edward strode up to the door and opened it. He already knew this was the right place, and he wasn't in the mood for waiting. That nightmare made damn sure of that.

"Roy?" He called out weakly. When he heard no reply, he marched around and found the kitchen. "Hey Mustang, I was early, so I thought I'd—"

Edward had entered the kitchen, which was dark, and walked in on a woman's moaning voice.

"Oh, yes Roy! There!"

Without being able to see very well, Ed couldn't make out much, but he did see Roy's figure bent at the woman's throat, causing the woman's…_pleasure_."

"What the hell are you doing?" Edward asked calmly. Roy jumped violently, causing a tear in the woman's neck and blood on the man's lips.

"Kuso! Damn it Edward!" Roy growled, wiping his mouth. "Tara, you need your neck looked after. Go to the hospital and send the bill to the office. I'll take care of it." The woman nodded and turned on the light to leave. As she left, she paused to look at the runt before her.

"Heehee," She chuckled softly. "You're playing with little boys now Roy? Naughty naughty…at least he may grow handsome in a few years…"

Ed just sighed tiredly and shoved past her as she exited. "Yeah yeah." He muttered.

Roy cocked an eyebrow. "What? No rant about how you aren't so short that you'd be mistaken as a toddler?"

Ed shook his head. "No. I don't give a shit what you do in your personal hours, but you better leave me out of it. I-I can't handle anymore—" He left it at that, realizing that he almost let too much slip. "Never mind. Can we just leave now? I'm tired. I need to sleep."

Roy remained silent.

'_Is he okay?'_ he thought in true concern. _'Has he been getting less sleep because of-of me?'_

"Sure. Follow me. I need to get my things from the bedroom."

Edward suddenly blushed and almost refused, but seeing no choice in the matter, he followed in severe reluctance. By time he made it to the room, the man in front of him was holding a horrendously moldy and crusty sock.

"What the hell Mustang?"

"Take hold of it, and quickly."

Knowing better didn't mean that the kid was curious, and you know what they say about curiosity and cats…

"AHHH!" Ed gasped, feeling an uncomfortable tugging at his naval and the sensation of spinning in the air, making him feel more nauseous than he had ever been in his life. Seeing the ground spinning towards him, Edward followed his instincts and spun to land gracefully on two feet, one hand catching his fall on the ground.

Roy however…well, let's just say that Roy got a little too intimate with the ground than he initially intended.

"Damn." He muttered, getting to his feet and dusting off his body. "Well, that was pleasant, was it not?"

Ed's answer never came. He was frozen in the same position he landed, heart beating a mile a second, shivers showering his body.

'_H-help…'_ he thought in a panic. The after affects of the portkey was killing him. He imagined that would be how it felt if he stayed asleep for the rape scene he was to endure in the previous nightmare.

"Edward? You okay?" Roy began to approach the blond, who then snarled at the man.

"Get back Taisa!" He screamed. "J-just don't touch me."

Roy was taken aback and complied with the chibi's order…taking a look around him, the Fuhrer noticed a small inn down the cobblestoned road.

"Well…get up then." Roy said gently. "We are to meet our client at the 3 Broomsticks."

**D.D.D.D**

The two sat softly down in the private booth reserved by their client and waited…Ed on one side, and Roy on the other.

Concern filled Roy's inner being.

"Are you sure you're okay Edo-kun?"

"Leave me alone!" Edward growled, looking away. "I don't need your fucking "compassion" or "concern". I just-"

"Hmm, that isn't the way one should treat an elder."

Ed slowly turned and took in the client's appearance. He was tall with medium silver hair and a long beard of the matching color. Half-moon glasses adorned his eyes. He was also wearing some robes and a pointy hat.

"Forgive me, but I just thought I'd divulge my thoughts. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Ed snorted and looked back towards the wall. Sure, he knew he was being childish, but he also knew that he did NOT like this man…he seemed to leer at Ed the same way that Nightmare Roy did.

"Forgive my subordinate." Roy laughed hesitantly. "His transport here was rough on him. My name is Roy Mustang, Fuhrer of Amestris. He's Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist."

Albus' eyes widened a little at the name. "Hmm, this little thing is the FullMetal Alchemist? I never would've thought…and you decided to come along? We would've done well with maybe even a Colonel. I was expecting Colonel Hawkeye anyway…"

Edward glared at the old man, but was still feeling a little queezy. He turned to Roy, who seemed a bit unsure of what to say.

"He's my guardian." Ed grumbled the lie, not sure why he was saving the bastard. "I don't have parents. He the closest I have to one."

Roy showed no trace of his shock at Edward's save, and instead just smiled at the headmaster.

"Edward lost his mother when he was 7, and his father abandoned him when he was 3."

"Oh Dear." The old man said softly. "I had no idea. My apologies Mr. Elric."

Edward didn't trust his voice so he just nodded instead.

"So I hear that we need to get Edward some school supplies?" Roy inquired, effectively changing the subject.

"Ahh, yes. You too, will need some things as well, Roy." Dumbledore turned to the strange red-orange bird behind him, drawing attention towards it for the first time. "Fawks, will you please fetch Minerva for me? I'm afraid I still wish to speak to these young men in here."

Ed snorted at the word young directed towards Roy. The man just twitched and made a silent promise to make Edward regret that move later that night.

The bird let out a sing-songy cry before bursting in a show of flames.

"Roy!" Ed growled, suddenly turning to the man. "You didn't have to kill the bird!"

"I didn't do a thing!"

"Oh really, then who else could—"

"If I may interrupt," Albus interceded. "Fawks is a Phoenix. That is merely the way he transports. In a few minutes, Minerva McGonagall should be here."

Ed blushed in embarrassment before he looked away.

"Um, okay then." The chibi blond mumbled. Roy chuckled along with Albus.

"It's quite alright young man." The elder man said. "I never expected very many alchemists to know much about the wizarding world anyway, and if you wish, I can grant you full use of our extensive library 24 hours a day. I will include unrestricted access to the Restricted Section. Do you think that would work, Mr. Mustang?"

Roy glanced at Edward and smiled softly at the unguarded excitement the boy showed. How could he deny him something that would bring him so much joy?

"Of course…but would it be rude of me to request that I may be granted to attend Edward?" Roy smiled at the headmaster to reassure him that his intentions were pure. "Even though I'm sure he's quite capable and that your school is quite excellent, I'm not so sure about some of the students. I would wish to protect him from anyone who may wish him harm."

Albus' eyebrows furrowed in confusement. "I'm not sure I follow. What exactly are you worried about?"

"What I mean to say, Professor, is that Edward is a really smart boy, and being granted something like that will undoubtedly bring up jealousy. It has…happened in the past."

Ed's head jerked up swiftly to meet Roy's midnight dark eyes. How did he know about those events?

"Ah, I see." Albus replied with a nod. "Of course, I'll also grant you full access as well."

"Ahem."

The three of them turned to see an elderly woman standing before them in velvety green robes and a pointy equally green hat.

"Good evening Albus. Are these two the newest recruits?" The woman asked, eyeing the two.

"Yes, Minerva, they are. I was wondering if you could show them the way to Diagon Alley? I would very much appreciate it. I still need to pick Harry up from the Dursley's."

"Of course, Albus." She turned from him and met the Amestrian's eyes. "Right this way please, we will be traveling by floo."

**A/N-Well, that's the end of this chapter. I tried to slow it down a lot and put in some fillers and stuff, so I do hope it's longer than its predecessor. I'll update when I can, but seeing how it's senior year, I will be very busy! **

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-So, you can thank me being sicker than a poor puppy for this chapter! I've been so swamped with homework and senior stuff, that I've had no free time whatsoever. NO FREE TIME! *cries* GAH! I've LOST THE TRUE MEANING OF FREE TIME! Meh. Here's your chapter. Thanks for all the reviews I got! **

**drkphoenyx- Thanks for the tips. I went and changed it! Glad you're enjoying the story.**

**Horselvr4evr123- Glad you like the revision—I certainly do! I'm doin' my best to make this senior year the best ever!**

**Kittens-Are-Fluffy- Roy is a dumbass! 0_o Who's fumbles?**

**XxBloodangelxX- :3 You'll have to find out about the dad/Ed thing, and it's the sixth year. Yays to Umbridge torture! I have been trying to keep it in character…**

**animeshoujo- I did try my best to make it better!**

**Chapter 2**

Ed sighed as he approached the fireplace. Roy seemed preoccupied with his conversation with McGonagall, and Ed was getting bored…and curious. Remember that saying? Curiosity killed the cat…the blond alchemist started examining the… "mode of transport" they were supposed to make. A small container was mounted on the wall next to the fireplace, filled with a strange green powder.

The eldest Elric glanced behind him, and seeing that the two were still going at it, rolled his eyes and stuck a finger in the powder. Lifting it to his nose, he took a quick sniff.

"No, now that won't do!"

Ed looked back to see McGonagall moving towards him, a stern look on her face.

"Oh, I was just trying to figure out the chemical breakdown of it. Curiosity's all." He smiled and dusted off his hands, ignoring the look on Roy's face. "So, we going now or what?"

This earned him an even more stern look. "But of course. Now, what you do is," Edward sighed and rubbed at his temples. He was starting to get a raging headache, and the bags under his eyes were making his eyes water. Roy moved next to him in order to hear better.

"That was idiotic." He murmured, leaning a little to the side so as to not attract too much attention. Seriously, only one other woman had intimidated him, and she only had a gun. McGonagall had magic on her side… "What if it was toxic? You know that the wizards grew up in a different geography than us."

"Professor Mustang!" Ed snickered lightly as the woman's gaze turned on his superior. "I am not surprised to see Mr. Elric here to be unfocused, seeing how young he is, but you are a grown man! Pay attention when your elders are speaking to you!"

Roy nodded, murmuring soft apologies as the woman huffed and went back to her explanation on how the floo works. "Once you take it in your fist, enter the fireplace and say your destination clearly. Where we are going is Diagon Alley. So, who's first?"

Ed stared at the powder uneasily, Roy noticing his discomfort. He smirked at Ed before striding forward. "Age before beauty." He said, tipping his head graciously towards the woman. She smiled, for once not in vain or some other unpleasant look. Ed, rolling his eyes, quietly followed. Once Roy disappeared in a rush of green flame, he placed his hand in the powder cup.

"Just a moment, Mr. Elric. I have a question to ask you." Ed sighed and felt his temples once more. Damn that headache was getting large! He nodded, silently prodding her to continue. She acknowledged this. "Are you getting enough sleep? I help out in the infirmary from time to time, and I couldn't help but notice your symptoms…"

"Oh, um, not really. I just don't sleep that much…" He hoped this would keep her of his case, because if not…

"What is the reason, might I ask?"

Okay, so this was getting Edward in a pissy mood. Why did people have to always delve into his personal life? First Auntie Pinako, followed by Izumi, Roy, and now this woman he barely knew? They had no right to see the inner workings of his mind.

So what was a young alchemist prodigy to do in such times of annoyance? Say something crass of course!

He turned to her, dark golden eyes clashing with hers as he positioned himself in the fireplace. "And if I said it was from making men scream in pleasure all night long as I suck them off? Diagon Alley." Edward grinned in satisfaction as he saw the offended look on the woman's face as he disappeared in a burst of green flame.

The sensation was….weird. As his eyes were open, the blond saw what seemed like spinning doors, but he couldn't get over the feeling of unrest within his gut. Like he would never find peace until he died. It was unsettling, and quite frankly, he almost felt as if he would commit suicide…

It was over as fast as it came, and he was violently thrown out of the adjoining fireplace. Now if the person wouldn't have been walking too close to the fireplace the exact moment Ed was exiting, he would have had a perfect exit…this didn't exactly happen though.

He was tripped and sent flying to the floor, only to be "gallantly saved" by Roy, who caught the blond in his arms…the exact moment that Professor McGonagall came through, a murderous look on her face. Ed snickered on the inside and made sure to linger a little in his touches, but only to piss her off even more. People like her just made Ed angry.

She huffed out a little and handed each a small bag. Not a "man bag", but a small plastic shopping bag. Like one you would get from a fancy toy store.

"That is your money allotted to you. You may transfer Amestrian money at Gringotts, but what Albus provided should be adequate." She sneered a little at Edward, which, of course, Roy didn't miss. He arched an eyebrow, a silent question to Ed. "Your shops are on the maps, and you each have a list. If you need me…well, just speak my name, and I'll find you."

She sniffed and turned around, going to some strange potions shop, probably to some weird witch club meeting. Edward sighed. Really, he couldn't handle much more stress anymore. Could anyone really? He wasn't a super human or a homunculus.

"What was that Fullmetal?" Roy's voice was strained. Really, not five minutes alone with the woman and Edward has already made some sort of an enemy? That really wasn't smart on his behalf. "I can't leave you alone for a minute, can I?"

Ed growled and looked away from the man. Was Roy caring to much? Wasn't Fuhrer Roy "I'm all that" Mustang just a stupid pervert, like all men?

"She was getting to personal. I said some…things she didn't like." Ed opened his bag and looked at the contents. It held a map, a medium sized velvet bag, which he assumed held money, and a note. A note that seemed like it was added recently. He groaned and proceeded to read it, earning a look a disapproval from Roy.

"Edward, what did you say?" Ed ignored him and read the note.

_Dear Mr. Elric,_

_In light of what you have told me, I have decided to give you a chance to apologize. I believe that you got defensive because of you lacking sleep, and you said things that you did not mean. We are an equal opportunity school, and I would not like to press on you my personal disapproval of homosexuality, but you mentioned sleeping with men. Men which I see to it being older than you, and not really legal in most countries. If you do not apologize, you will find dire consequences. _

_I will be waiting at the junction between Diagon Alley and The Leaky Cauldron at noon. I will wait there for five minutes, and if you aren't there in that time, then I will have no choice but to take action, and will warn the rest of the male staff of your sexual endeavors to keep you from "sleeping around" with them._

_Professor M McGonagall._

"What the hell!" Ed snarled, folding it back up, replacing it in the bag. "She's such a –"

"Watch it Ed." Roy said irritably. "Give it to me. I need to know what it said." He held out a hand for the letter. This put Ed on the defensive.

"No!" He said, a little childishly. "It's _**my**_ letter! You can't have it….besides." He looked down and turned away, searching for the first shop they needed to go to. "You'll find out soon enough. I refuse to comply with her outlandish request."

Roy sighed but let it slide. It had been a while since he last ate, and it seemed like he was going vegan for a while. Unless he found a replacement for his protein…which he highly doubted. "Whatever Edward, but if you get us into trouble, I will have to court-martial you."

Ed rolled his eyes. "Yeah Yeah Old Man, you keep sayin' that, but your muscles hurt too much for you to do the paper work anyway." This earned him a grin from Roy. The boy seemed like he was in a better mood now that they were actually starting to do something. Really, Edward was useless when it came to filling out boredom.

"First stop," Roy mumbled, looking at the map. He hesitated and looked at Ed, who was wistfully watching the book shop. "I'd have to say we need to get your books." Ed's head snapped backwards, glancing towards Roy.

Roy almost had a heart attack. He had never seen such an adorable puppy look on Edward's face. He remembered the first time he met the younger male. It was raining outside, and Roy had waited until Alphonse Elric carried Edward to the Pinako household. He then followed them.

When Roy entered the room, Edward was lying in the bed, shivering, and blood leaking from hastily laid bandages. It was the first time in his life that he wanted to protect something so fiercely.

He stayed silent as he watched Edward move about the books, an elated look on his face. The smile slid from his face as his thoughts turned to other matters. _'It'll be soon…'_ He thought softly to himself. _'And I don't think he's ready.'_

"Mustang!"

Roy looked up to meet Edward's golden accusatory eyes.

"Aren't you going to look? It's disrespectful to not do so in a bookstore!" Ed huffed, turning back to his books. He had noticed Roy watching him, and it was making him a little uncomfortable.

After a while, once Edward had a handful of books, of which the small pile included school textbooks, they paid and left. They finished the majority of their shopping until they broke for lunch.

Edward sat across from Roy, staring at the menu. "I want some noodles." He said, frowning. "With that red sauce…Spaghetti. That's it. They don't have spaghetti listed here."

The führer sighed and shook his head. "Edo, you should broaden your horizons." He muttered, a smirk moving across his face. It had been hours since he had harassed the boy, and it was high time he got to it.

The table they sat at was covered, which was good for Roy's agenda. Edward frowned even deeper as he looked over his list of opportunities. Wizarding food was so strange…he jumped, a blush forming on his face as he shot an accusatory glare across the table.

"Hmm? Something wrong Fullmetal?"

Ed nodded, squirming a little as he attempted to push Roy's foot from his crotch.

"This is public!" He hissed, standing up abruptly. He no longer had an appetite. "I'm going on to the wand shop. Come with me if you want, otherwise…" Ed couldn't help the shivering he felt. An aftereffect of his nightmares. "Otherwise you can rot in hell!"

He stormed off, not bothering to look if Roy was following. Gripping at his map, he grinned softly as he found the place. The sign read, "Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 383 B.C." Hearing footsteps behind him, Edward smirked as he opened the door, knowing that Roy was right behind him.

Small rectangular boxes filled every area around the shop. A dark light covered the area, and an figure was bent over in front of him. "Excuse me?" Edward called out, walking to the counter. "I need a wand…"

The man looked up and took in Edward's figure, then that of the man who just entered the shop. "You are both together. Companions." Ed frowned and pointedly ignored Roy.

"He's my professor. We're both new here, So Professor Dumbledore sent us together."

The man nodded slowly, knowing there was more to it, but he stayed silent. He turned to face the tall dark-headed Roy. "I am Ollivander, the maker of these wands." He looked at Edward and motioned him forward. "You first. Hold out your dominant arm."

Edward nodded and held out his arm, a bit curious about what was going on. The man took his arm, running his hands along it, exploratory fingers prodding a joint every so often. A frown entered his face.

"You seem difficult to read…hmm…tell me some things about you. Favorite animal?"

Ed frowned and glanced at Mustang, who seemed a little upset about something. "Oh, umm…I like foxes?"

It was a fond memory of his—he and Al were stranded on that island. They were reminiscing about their mother when a small fox jumped out of the blue and latched onto his shoulder. They found out later that she was a mother trying to protect her kits…

"Hm…" Ollivander moved along the box rows, looking at finely printed labels. "Any particular color? Like white or black?" He murmured softly.

"Actually, golden foxes, really…" Both Roy and Ollivander looked up at this.

"How unusual." Ollivander pulled out a long, thin box. "Ahh, here. Try this. 11 ½ inches, Bloodwood, and the core of a golden nine tailed fox demon."

Edward tentively opened the box to find a finely crafted red-gold wand. A strange feeling filled him as he reached for him, and a dark light shone around him. Ollivander practically beamed that he got it right the first time.

"That, son, is your new partner. Never leave it out of your sight—It is your lifeline." Edward nodded numbly as he traced a finger up and down wooden object. Mustang walked forward and smiled condolingly.

"If it helps, I like horses. Mustangs, really, but fire is a great passion of mine too. I'm such a pyro."

Ed frowned at the man's strange words. Had he ever heard the führer speak like that before? Ollivander bustled around until he procured two small boxes. He pushed the first one forward.

"11 inches, Birchwood, and the core of a unicorn's horn. Take a grip of it."

Roy was not as tentative as Edward, and went ahead and grabbed it, staring at it expectantly. Nothing happened.

"Well, give it a wave!" Ollivander motioned with his arms. Roy nodded and did as he was instructed…resulting in the near destruction of one of Ollivander's favorite vases. The man sighed and pushed the other wand over. "This one should be better. 11 ¼ inches, Flamewood, and the core with thestral bone marrow…"

As soon as Roy touched it, a hologram of wild mustangs galloped around him in a fit of flame. The old shop owner then took their money and ushered them out of the shop in a hurry. As soon as the two left, Ollivander furiously wrote a note, attaching it to the foot of a shadow bird.

"Fly this immediately to The Order. They must get this as soon as possible."

**D.D.D**

Ed sighed as he looked at his load of supplies. "Damn it Roy, when're we going to be done? I'm tired of this…" Roy stared at him before smirking.

"What, can't handle my mere presence?" when he received a growl in return, the man shrugged his shoulders. "We need to get pets…that is, if you want one?"

Ed looked up, a shocked look on his face. "Pets?" He blushed a little before looking away. "Let's go." This earned him a smile, and they made their way towards the pet shop. As soon as they entered, Edward felt as if something forced him towards the very back of the deviously large store. In a cage held a small, golden fox with nine tails.

"Roy." He breathed out, kneeling before it, meeting its golden eyes. "I-I…" He couldn't find the words he needed. Roy understood and nodded, walking off to find the store owner. When he was by himself, Edward spoke to the creature.

"I know, little one. You're stuck in this small, pitiful cage with pasteurized food, and stale water. People poke their fingers at you every day, but no one gets you. You're just a show to them." The fox looked up and met Edward's eyes, a sort of understanding passing between the two of them.

"Don't worry, I'll take you. I will care for you; you are no longer going to be all on your own!"

Roy returned with the store owner. "We want the fox and the wolf." Edward looked up to Roy and over to where the man motioned. A wolf was sitting in the cage next to the fox. It was Raven black with two tails.

As soon as they got out of the shop, Edward looked up at the sky—the fox, which he named Kio, looked with him, sniffing the sweet smell of freedom. Roy shook his head as they made their way to the leaky cauldron. That was where they were supposed to meet McGonagall.

The blond alchemist sped ahead a bit, wanting to get there soon so he could get Kio settled in when he was pushed to the ground—Kio went flying from his arms as Roy rushed to catch the poor guy.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Came a snobbish cry. Edward rubbed his head and looked up to see an average sized silver haired boy. He shook his head and softly sighed, getting up.

"I believe you pushed me." Edward growled, looking around to find Roy and Kio, who had disappeared in the crowd. "But I'll kindly let you apologize."

The teenager sneered and gripped the top of Edward's shirt, grabbing hold of the blonde's long blond hair. "I said watch where you're going!" He snarled. "Now, didn't your mommy and daddy teach you manners? Apologize!"

Ed stared at the blond, starting to see red. Was this punk really referring to his parents when he didn't know a thing about him? Ed didn't like picking on kids, but if he had to…

"Ahh, struck a nerve, did I?" the silver haired teen smirked as he moved closer to Ed, an obvious inch taller than him. "I bet you're mommy's little boy. You sneak in bed every night with mommy and daddy, don't you?"

Okay, that did it. Quicker than anyone could say "Oh shit", Edward was on top of the boy, pounding him over and over again. He briefly noted Roy's voice calling out to him to stop…or maybe it was an order? He couldn't remember anymore. He was too busy showing this kid his place…

"STUPIFY!"

Everything went dark for Edward as he fell forward. The last thing he remembered was a fox's snarl, a cry of pain, and Roy's voice, calling out in worry.

**A/N-Okay, so it wasn't as long as the last chapter, but I've been so busy, it's not funny. As I said, thank my sickness for this chapter. If in your review you tell me what story you want me to update the most, I'll update by popular vote…I need to know which story to do next…**

**Well, does anyone rp on Mori High? **

**Ja ne.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- 0_0 It's been forever since I last updated! Well, things have gotten less busy, but I'm still not sure as to when I'll be able to update again. Oh well. I'm about to graduate in a couple of weeks, and then I'll be free all summer long! (as long as I don't get a job—seriously, people don't want to hire 17 year olds these days!) Now to reply to some reviews!**

**amiegirl17- Awwe, thanks! I do try to make the chapters a bit better.**

**Horselvr4evr123- I'm updating now! :D Malfoy does seem like such a jerk, doesn't he?**

**Kittens-Are-Fluffy- I gotta say, I totally agree with your penname! Oh! Fumbles=Dumbles! XD It totally makes sense now! **

**Reikochan- The yaoi's coming soon! Don't worry! **

**Lizzybear54- Well, here's the update! ;D**

**BlackWolf2Dragoon- Thanks for the information on the Phoenix form travel, but I already knew about that. (_ Sorry if it seems like I'm being rude! I'm not trying to relay that in this!) I just needed something that could instantly transport a message. Guess I could've just made up a spell! XD. I'm glad that you're enjoying it! Also, I'm working on the center thing. I don't know why it centered it…**

**Xx-animeaddict-xX- Yay! I'm glad you're liking this version to! The Vangels might come in differently. I don't really have an outline for this version like I did for the original. Things just change as they go….**

**RomioofAmestria- XD I love how you described this story! I haven't updated in a while because of random stuff, but here's the next chapter! **

**Whew! I thank everyone for their great reviews! I'd like to give special thanks to Horselver4evr123! Your message gave me a lot of inspiration to start writing this third chapter! Thanks for all the support!**

**WARNINGS: This is YAOI! AKA BOY/BOY ACTION! If you don't like, DON'T READ! This story is rated M for a reason. The lemons might not be here immediately, but there WILL be scenes where graphic description exists! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own FMA or HP (though I do wish I did…), and I don't claim any profit from writing this story! **

Chapter 3

_**Previously, on Revised Bloodred Magic:**_

_Okay, that did it. Quicker than anyone could say "Oh shit", Edward was on top of the boy, pounding him over and over again. He briefly noted Roy's voice calling out to him to stop…or maybe it was an order? He couldn't remember anymore. He was too busy showing this kid his place…_

"_STUPIFY!"_

_Everything went dark for Edward as he fell forward. The last thing he remembered was a fox's snarl, a cry of pain, and Roy's voice, calling out in worry. _

He could faintly smell the musky scent of a canid, feel the faint brush of fox fur, and hear the call from someone he was sure he knew. But Edward wasn't completely conscious. As was usual with him, whenever the young blond closed his eyes to sleep, he dreamt dreams terrible in nature.

**(A/N- Okay guys, insert here the warning of graphic description!)**

_Edward glanced around him as he walked down the dark alley. He knew, of course, that he shouldn't have been walking alone at such a notorious place, but for some reason, he couldn't escape! He shivered as a cold wind rushed through him, and a person appeared in front of him._

_Ed's eyes narrowed as he took in the other's features in. The man in front of him wore dark flowing robes that reached the ground. He had no hair to speak of, and if there were one animal that Ed would associate him with, it would be a snake._

"_What're you doing here?" Ed called out, stepping back defensively._

_The man smirked and laughed as two men stepped out from the shadows behind Edward and took hold of his arms, holding him still. Ed growled lowly, looking swiftly up into the hood of the man holding him to the right. He had long silver hair and a devious appearance. Struggling a bit, he looked to the left and noticed that he couldn't see well into that man's hood. _

"_What the hell?" Ed snarled, struggling furiously. "Lettme go! Who the hell are you anyway?"_

_The man in the alley smirked as he strode quickly forward. _

"_Oh, my little Elric, you know who I am. You've known me…" The man's arm slid inside the waistband of Ed's pants, his fingers snaking to take hold of Ed's member. "for a __**very**__ long time."_

_Ed whimpered, attempting to struggle from the strange man's grip. He couldn't shake the disgusting feeling of the man's hands as he stroked Ed in the one place that always seemed to bring the blond pain. _

"_P-please, stop." He simpered, trying to move away from the intrusive arm._

"_P-please stop!" The man with silver hair mocked with a laugh, as he roughly caressed the blond's face. "The Dark Lord will rape whomever he wishes! Especially if it's the son of—"_

"_Silence Malfoy!" The pale faced man with snake-like features snarled, his hand tightening, causing Edward to whimper again. "He doesn't need to know more right now."_

_Ed's eyes clouded as he felt himself go numb. Wouldn't it be better if he left his body as these strangers did whatever they wished to it? Wouldn't it be easier if he couldn't feel it? He didn't mind if they raped him, as long as he didn't feel it._

_The man smirked as he saw the boy start to slip away. With a wave of his hand, he saw to it that the blond boy stayed in his body. This caused Ed's heart to freeze. Without another word, the man roughly stroked Edward's cock, causing the boy's knees to grow weak. He'd never had anyone—dream or no dream—service him like that! It was always Ed servicing the people. _

"_Please…" Edward rasped, collapsing backwards, supported by the two men gripping his arms. "Don't…"_

_The man's eyes widened slightly, a grin spreading on his face. "Don't, what?"_

_Ed's fiercely golden eyes connected pleadingly with the stranger's pale blue eyes. "Don't…stop." _

**(Okay, the description's over now. :D)**

Edward jerked awake, a cold sweat clinging to his body. He glanced around him, trying to figure out exactly where he was. He didn't see anyone in the room, and he had this strange sense that he was dreaming, and that he should've been able to remember the dream…but for some reason, he couldn't.

Allowing himself to calm down before anyone came into the room, Ed took his surroundings in with more precise detail. He was in a strange office, it seemed, with paintings all over the wall…paintings that moved!

The door slid open, revealing Roy, who seemed a bit stressed out. His eyes narrowed upon seeing Edward standing up.

"Ed! Are you okay? That man stunned you quite hard…"

Edward looked up. Was he okay? He nodded, looking uncomfortably away.

"Um, yeah. Other than this…tingling, I'm fine."

Roy smiled. That was good. "Good. I was told that was most likely to be the only side-effect." Looking around, he couldn't help but notice what Edward had noticed earlier about the room. "Those pictures move?" He murmured puzzedly, looking back to Edward.

Ed smiled softly and nodded, content at the moment. "Yeah. I just noticed that." He paused, his eyes growing a bit darker. "Um, what are we supposed to do now?" Then a thought struck him. "Where's Kio?"

Roy placed an arm on the younger male's shoulder in order to keep him calm.

"Easy there Ed. Kio's fine. He's with Obsidian right now, in my room. And…what do you think about poker?"

"Oh." Ed murmured, relieved. "Poker's a game, I guess. I've never really had much of a chance to play it, me being so busy in the military and all. Why?"

Roy felt a bit guilty at what Ed replied, but instead of showing it, he smiled and brushed his hair aside. "Well, some of the professors are getting together for a Poker game before school is in session once again. Do you feel up to coming with?"

Edward never really thought about 'hanging out' with any of the professors once the mission had started. He thought they would prefer spending more time with Roy, seeing how he's the adult.

"Are you sure it's okay? I am a student here, after all, aren't I?"

Roy grinned, walking towards the door.

"They were the ones who invited you."

At that, he lead the way, sure that Ed wouldn't want to be left alone in such a creepy office. Ed scrambled in order to keep up. After quite a few twists, turns, and strange moving portraits, the two Amestrians arrived at what seemed like the mess hall.

Roy led the way to a circular table where three others sat—Albus Dumbledore, some guy with dark hair that reached his shoulders, and McGonagall. Ed bit back his distaste. Obviously she hadn't said anything to anyone about what he spoke earlier, but he couldn't think of a reason why. Could it be that not all the teachers are at the school yet? Could she be waiting for some sort of professor's meeting?

"Welcome, Mr. Elric, Mr. Mustang, to our game of Poker." Dumbledore said with a strange smile. "A muggle game it may be, but it's fairly interesting. Are you sure you two know the rules?"

Ed smirked, feeling a bit like his old self.

"Oh, I know the rules. Hell, I invented them!"

Roy blinked, a warm feeling spreading inside him. It was kind of nice to see that Fullmetal was acting…normal for a change. Glancing to the side, he noted an irritated look on the older woman's face. For some reason, she really disliked Edward, which seemed to concern Roy a bit.

Dumbledore chuckled at this, sending shivers down Ed's spine. That old man still freaked him out!

"Well, young Elric, why don't I introduce you to Professor Severus Snape." The Headmaster said, motioning to his right, where the dark haired man sat. Ed looked into the man's eyes and smiled.

"Well, hi! Nice to meet you! I'm Edward Elric." Sticking out a hand, the two of them shook.

McGonagall huffed and looked towards Roy.

"Well don't just stand there, young man. Sit down. Both of you." She motioned pointed to the seat between her and Dumbledore, motioning for Roy to sit there. Then she showed Edward to sit in the seat between Dumbledore and Snape.

****

"What?" Edward cried out when he was the first to lose. "And I thought I really had that hand!" He pouted a little as he leaned back. Roy smirked, resting his chin on his hands.

"Hmm, Edo-kun, seeing how _I_ had the best hand this turn, _I_ get to choose which article of clothing you get to lose."

Edward let these words sink in before a blush spread all over his face.

"Wha?" He gasped. It was _that_ kind of poker game? That bastard! How dare he trick him in a game of Strip Poker!

"And I'm going to chose…" Roy's smirk widened. He was really enjoying making Ed wait in anticipation, but it was time to keep the game moving. "Your ponytail. Come on, take it down." Even though that wasn't an embarrassing thing to do, Ed couldn't help but feel a little humiliated and ashamed as he released his braid. The way Roy said it made it seem as if Ed were taking off his boxers!

McGonagall was quite taken aback when she saw Edward with his hair down, loose around him like a girl. It made him seem…quite feminine. From the back, he could obviously be mistaken as female!

Snape's eyes trained subtly on the younger male, also shocked about what a difference a simple hair tie meant in appearances, especially with males. Roy glanced over and saw the subtle smile on Snape's face…what was that about?

By the end of their gaming, Edward ended up as the one with the least bit of clothing taken. Snape had been able to take Ed's Jacket off, which was the extent of his removal. Roy was down to his boxers, Dumbledore was completely naked (A/N- EEEEEEEEEK! RUN AWAY!), and McGonagall missed her shoes, shawl, and various other articles of clothing.

"Well then," Dumbledore said, stretching as he got to his feet. "It's probably time that we get to bed. After all, it is midnight."

Ed blushed and looked away, trying as hard as he could to erase the image of the Headmaster's—

"Yes, I'll be showing Edward to his room." McGonagall said, standing up as well, suddenly back in every bit of her clothing. Roy glanced over, eyes narrowed. With a subtle shake of Ed's head, Roy left it at that…

The group dispersed, leaving McGonagall, Edward, and Roy in the room.

"Well, why don't you go outside the room for a minute." Roy said. "I have something to say to Fullmetal." The woman glared but eventually left, although it was reluctant. The Führer turned to Ed, a concerned look on his face. "Ed, she's got some sort of grudge on you. Be…be careful."

Ed cocked his head, confused. "Why? Why should you care? It's a mission, and if she does anything we can, under contract, deal with her deeds in Amestris. It's what keeps inter-society dealings smooth and fair."

Roy sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Really Ed, that's not…never mind." A smirk crossed his face as he leaned in, swiftly stealing a kiss from the blond chibi.

Ed froze, his mind going blank.

That's when all hell broke loose, and a fierce fist connected with Roy's precious face.

"GO TO HELL YOU DAMN BASTARD!" Edward said, storming off.

McGonagall smoothly backed away from the crack in the door, acting as if she hadn't seen a thing. So the boy had already sucked Professor Mustang in to his sticky web of homosexuality, had he? Edward might not have been able to realize it, she started to think, but he was pulling men towards him—seducing them unconsciously, if not purposefully.

A sneer entered her face as she thought more of it. Why? Why had Dumbledore allowed this tolerance of homosexuality? What if other male teachers started to gravitate towards the blonde? Severus would be one of the first. He was already looking smitten with the boy.

The door opened, interrupting her thoughts, revealing the blond, coat in arm.

"Fuck that bastard." He muttered, storming off into the hallways. McGonagall caught hold of his hand before he could go farther.

"Wait, boy. Don't you have something to say to me? Something to apologize for?"

Ed glared right into her eyes. What was her deal?

"No, I'm not sorry about anything, you damn hag." He growled, storming out of her sight. "I'll find the damn room on my own!"

**A/N- Okay, so I know that this chapter was so much shorter than usual, but if you take a look at chapter 3 on the original, you'd see that it also was one of the shortest there. I promise to you that the next chapter is supposed to be extra long. Alrighty then, I've gotta get going now! Enjoy!**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So…..it has been over a year since my last update…****미안해****! ****(That's my new thing…well, newish. It's been going on for a two years at least. ANYWAY, I love Korea now. Kudos for who knows the meaning of the phrase!) I've been really busy with college and work, and on top of it all, I'm applying to study abroad in Korea for next year! I really hope I get accepted into the program…Anyway, enjoy this next chapter! :)**

_Previously, on Revised Bloodred Magic…_

_McGonagall caught hold of his hand before he could go farther. "Wait, boy. Don't you have something to say to me? Something to apologize for?"_

_Ed glared right into her eyes. What was her deal? "No, I'm not sorry about anything, you damn hag." He growled, storming out of her sight. "I'll find the damn room on my own!"_

Chapter 4:

Edward glanced nervously around him. He had hastily claimed to be able to find his own way and stormed off…which was, perhaps, not a very good idea. Now that he had some time to cool off, he realized that he was totally, utterly, and completely lost. After he had passed the strange moving staircase, he happened across a door. With a sigh, he opened the door, wary of what might be behind it.

Everything seemed safe enough, so he wandered a few steps inside of the large room. Taking a look around, he noticed that there were various things lying around in no particular order, gathering dust. It seemed as if no one had been there in at least a year. Ed moved forward, continuing to look around. Finally, his eyes fell upon a tall object near the back that was covered with a thick cloth. He cautiously approached it, a strange feeling spreading throughout him.

As he reached the object, he gently pulled off the cloth and stepped back, blinking in surprise. What he initially saw was an antique mirror that probably was used for giants. Then, as he looked again, he noticed that what he saw was not his own reflection. Edward's mouth went dry as he numbly stepped back and sat down, his eyes never leaving the reflection.

He saw himself standing, a broad smile on his face. He was taller, but the most notable thing was that he no longer had the automail arm and leg…instead, healthy looking flesh and bone took their place. Beside him, in the reflection, he saw his family: his mother, smiling next to his father. Alphonse had an arm around Ed's shoulders.

Biting his lip, he looked down, away from the cruel image. He gripped at his automail arm, reality taking priority. Ed slowly got to his feet and started to walk back towards the door to his exit. However, as he neared the door, he couldn't help but shake the strange feeling that he had seen the mirror before. He chanced another look behind him at the mirror, which was well over 50 feet away at this time. The image had changed. This time, something strange was in the mirror. Like an angel? He couldn't tell what it was. Before he could move closer to the mirror to get a better look, the image vanished.

The blond male blinked a couple times and shook his head before quickly departing the room.

"Damn wizards…" He muttered darkly under his breath. "They make such strange, idiotic things."

After wandering about the castle for what seemed like minutes, Edward eventually found his way back at the Great Hall. Even from behind the door, he could hear Roy's urgent voice, arguing with an older voice—of which he could safely assume belonged to Albus Dumbledore. His anger towards Roy from having his superior foolishly take advantage of him had not completely subsided. In fact, it had risen again after simply hearing Mustang's voice.

As stealthy as a cat, he slinked up directly behind Roy Mustang and quickly made semi-harsh, nonfatal jab with his finger into Roy's side. While Roy doubled over with a yelp of pain, Edward snickered evilly.

"That's what you deserve, bastard."

Roy turned quickly, and the pain disappeared from his face. Instead, relief and worry overtook his expression.

"Fullmetal!" His voice sounded stern, but still the worry was there. "Do you have any idea how long you were gone?"

That elicited a short shake of the head on Edward's part. He honestly thought he was gone, at most, 30 minutes. Dumbledore watched on, a thoughtful expression on his face as he watched the exchange.

"You….you idiot." Roy's voice was mostly a mutter at that phrase—such to the point that Ed barely heard it. "You were gone for a little over an hour. I'm told that newcomers have been seriously injured in this castle before…"

Edward simply blinked and shook his head. He didn't feel any danger when wandering the castle. "Well, I'm not hurt, am I? Besides, you and I both know that I've been through a hell of a lot worse in the past…" He glanced down at his automail arm, which was covered by his coat.

Roy stood back a little. It was true. Edward had been through worse. In fact, the blonde had technically died before. That thought made Roy cringe, a dark feeling in him.

While Roy was having his little dark party a few feet away, Ed snuck an innocent look up, though guilt still showed through. His voice was slightly pouty, which was uncharacteristic of him. "Besides…" the blond muttered, "it's not like I left for the joy of it. It's your fault I left."

Immediately Roy looked exasperated. "Damn it Fullmetal! A little thing like that got you all riled up? You're practically an adult, Edward. It's time for you to grow up."

A hurt expression appeared on Ed's face, causing Roy to inwardly groan. Great. Roy had wanted to make up with Edward…not make things worse!

"I'm…sorry Ed. I didn't mean it like that. Why don't we go to our quarters. I think a good night's sleep will do wonders." The dark haired man glanced over at Dumbledore. "I believe I remember the way. I'm sure we'll see you tomorrow."

Edward stayed silent, a glowering look on his face. His emotions were a mixture of fury, hurt, and submission. He simply followed Roy towards the room they were to share until he was publicly sorted in a week and a half…when their official duties would begin. They arrived at the painting guarding Roy's door. Ed didn't bother to even look at the painting as he (not so) patiently waited for the door to swing open. He stormed past Roy and quickly joined Kio, his mini-9 tailed fox on the master bed. Oddly, Obsidian was lying on the smaller bed, so Ed left that bed to his superior. It would only serve him right.

He shut his eyes and pretended to sleep, all the while listening to Roy watch him before the dark haired man sighed and accepted the fact that Edward wasn't going to talk to him. There was enough time for them to make up before they had to officially begin their duties.

Eventually Edward's pretense faded into a reality as he drifted off to sleep, the small fox snuggling up next to him in the large bed.

* * *

The following week went by surprisingly slowly. Edward had woken up early each morning and went to bed late each night in order to study the books within the library. He was a fast learner, which he would be glad to be when he began classes side by side with his charge. Even though he was a beginner, he quickly grasped the concepts and was able to memorize most of the books he needed to know.

Throughout the week, however, Roy found himself unable to reconcile with the younger male. Eventually he gave up and stuck to simply studying alongside Edward. He himself was slower at grasping the concepts, and he had a weaker ability to memorize, but Roy also found that magic was easier than alchemy.

From time to time, Roy would get this sensation that someone was watching them, and he would glance at the corner to see a cat waving its tail in a corner. Its eyes would catch and hold his, making Roy feel like there was something human about the creature…though he always broke his gaze away to continue his studies.

When it seemed like he and Edward would not be making up, something unusual happened on the night before their work would officially begin. Edward approached _him_ and apologized. Roy blinked and nodded slowly, accepting the apology…though there was not much fault at Edward's part.

Ed smiled brightly, of which could capture the attention of even the darkest heart. This smile made Roy think, though. How could Edward thrash around the bed at night with nightmares when he seemed so happy on the outside when he was awake. There was something strange about that, and he vowed to himself that he would find out how to help Edward. After all, it was Roy's duty…

He shook those words from his head. It wasn't safe to think such things in a place where his thoughts could possibly be overheard. He got up to his feet from his seat on the sofa and started to leave the room.

Ed looked up absently, book in his hands. "Are you going somewhere?"

Roy turned and smiled tightly, a growing hunger in him. "Just to grab a late-night snack. Would you like me to bring you anything?" Roy felt bad about lying to Edward, but there was no way he could divulge the entire truth to the young alchemist. Not yet.

Ed smiled and nodded. "You know…those noodles with red sauce…?" As soon as Ed saw the guarded/annoyed look on Roy's face, he pulled on puppy eyes. "Please? I feel homesick…"

Ed grinned triumphantly as Roy left, sighing out in defeat. Could any sane person resist such adorable eyes?

* * *

The next morning, Edward and Roy got on the Hogwarts Express, which was to leave towards Platform 9 ¾ in order to collect all the students. Ed didn't seem too happy that they were in for a long, two way trip, but they had no choice. Ed chose one of the compartments in the back and promptly laid down on one side, completely taking control over those seats.

"Wake me when we get there." He grumbled, snuggling into the hard seats in order to find a more comfortable position. Roy snorted and simply sat down, pulling out some history book on Hogwarts.

"Don't blame me if some kid sits on your face," Roy murmured easily in reply as he began to pick up from where he left off. "I won't rescue you."

Ed paid this no mind as he sunk into a sleep.

A couple hours passed until the train finally reached the station in London. Roy looked up from his book and nudged Edward with his foot.

"Hey. Fullmetal. Wake up."

Ed slowly opened his eyes and groaned ungracefully as he got up to his feet. After popping his back and various other parts of his body, he lumbered over to the seat next to Roy and plopped down, leaning his head against the wall.

"Remind me again why we decided to take up this mission?" He growled, nudging the man in the ribs.

Roy winced, a bruise fading from the last time Ed poked him. "Because we like being friends with the magic community; and because they promised to give us the magical recipe to make a sorcerer's stone."

After hearing this, Ed became subdued and entered his own private thoughts.

Time passed by, again very slowly. It seemed as if hours passed as the train filled up with its passengers. As the train finally pulled away from the station, a small group of kids opened the compartment door.

"Uh, hullo." Came the distinctively British accent. "Do you mind…?"

Edward and Roy looked to the door in unison. Ed scowled and motioned a hand, not saying a word. He was still grumpy from the long ride…he had always disliked long train rides. Roy, on the other hand, smiled welcomingly as was expected of a teacher.

"Of course! Come in and take a seat." He retained the warm smile as the three students sat down in front of them.

Edward looked back towards them, taking their image in. The one on the far left, closest to the door, was a little taller than Edward, and he had brunette hair, odd looking glasses, and a lightning scar on his forehead. Next to him sat a red headed male with freckles covering his face. Finally there was a female with bushy brown hair and calculating eyes. She met Ed's gaze evenly, also sizing him up.

'_Harry Potter, Ronald Weasly, and Hermione Granger…' _Ed thought to himself. He held Hermione's gaze, unwilling to break it first. The kids in front of him were approximately 15 years of age…which was two years younger than he himself was. Eventually Hermione frowned and broke the gaze to look Roy Mustang up and down. She smiled to herself, a bright look in her eyes as she appreciated the man's appearance.

Ron looked from Hermione to Professor Mustang and frowned as well. He didn't like the attraction that Hermione was showing. Last time she reacted that way towards a professor, that professor nearly got them all killed.

Ed snorted and leaned back against the window, looking out at the landscape. He had to admit that the view was pretty.

Roy kept up the polite chat with the students while Ed slowly started to really wake up.

"So, Professor Mustang," Harry started, only slightly curiously. "Are you the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" As he thought about it, he knew that had to be the case. There were no other spots open.

Roy simply smiled and shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Mr. Potter. I'm teaching a new subject for fifth years this year…" He hesitated before adding. "And this year only. I'm temporary. I highly suggest you take the class."

Hermione looked highly interested as she leaned forward, a hand resting all the way on Roy's knee. Ed glanced and snorted before looking away again. If sex-crazed Roy wanted to break some rules by sexing it up with a student, who was he to stop him? It did bother Ed though…

"What kind of subject is it?" Her eyes were bright and genuinely interested—not just her hormones. "And what type of subject would be offered only one year? I mean…" She trailed off, smile fading slightly when Roy gently slid her hand off his knee.

"Well, I'm not allowed to reveal the details yet, but I am positive you three would love it. I'm a bit of…an expert in the field." He laughed softly. "I'm actually the leading expert, really."

Ed cast a ridiculing look at Roy, another snort escaping him. "Expert?" He muttered in slight amusement.

Roy ignored this and continued polite conversation the rest of the trip while Ed went back to ignoring the three.

**A/N: So, I was going to put the bit about Malfoy coming in, but that's a little too cliché now. I'll have some more realistic confrontation later. Besides, I don't want the alchemy being exhibited before its time. ;) So, let me know what you think about this chapter. It's been a long time since I wrote for ffnet, and I didn't even beta this one. I hope that you like it!**


End file.
